Lunar Essence Under Revision
by Senshi of Earth
Summary: Usagi gets betrayed by one of her Senshi and moves to Forks Washington, where she meets a persistent Edward. What will happen when Usagi has to find a new Senshi and a new crystal holder for the Golden Crystal? Chaos of course!
1. The Reason Why

Hello Everyone! So basically, this was posted as a challenge here: .net/s/5365564/1/Challenge_SMTwilight, and I just couldn't resist. Sorry if it's a little loose, I didn't really edit it and I don't feel like editing…I tend to just write what my mind thinks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'll post the first chapter soon!!

* * *

A storm had been brewing outside of Tokyo for the past few days, bringing in drenching downpours and endless barrages of thunder. The lights of the city were washed out thanks to the rain, a mere shadow of their splendor as even Tokyo Tower seemed to disappear in the mist. It seems as if the Earth itself was weeping with anger, in a torrent of unexplained emotions that raged out of control.

School had been out for only a few weeks, and Usagi Tsukino spent the free time on a family vacation. They had gone off to the hot springs outside of the city, enjoying the relaxing time and celebrating the progress the young blonde had made. However, even their trip was cut short from the rain, forced to return home before the back roads became flooded out.

"I'm sorry again that we had to cut the vacation short dear…" Ikuko Tsukino murmured softly as their car pulled into the small driveway. The ride back had been silent, filled with the patter of the rain on the hood of the car. It had lighted up slightly, but the Tsukino family knew that it was only a lull in the storm. In fact, the news on the radio explained the storm wouldn't stop for another few days.

"Its fine, mother," Usagi responded, azure eyes gazing outside at the slushy grass, "I was thinking I needed to catch up with the girls anyway, it has been awhile since we last talked". And with that, Usagi quickly took all of her bags inside, changed into loose jeans and a rain jacket, before grabbing her umbrella and heading into the storm. It was still early, so she assumed that everyone would be at the parlor in town. If not, Usagi knew she could find them at Rei's temple.

So, when she arrived at the parlor, she wasn't too surprised to find them missing. Instead, she walked over to the counter, and looked for the one person she knew would never let her down.

"Motoki!" she chirped out with a bright smile, "It's good to know you will always be here!"

"Usagi, good to see you again, but I thought you weren't going to be back in town for another week…"

Usagi smiled softly, putting her hands on her lap before her smile grew into a grin, "Well the rain closed down the spa…so we had to come back, not that I minded. I missed everyone, so I decided to look for them. But hey, could I have a hot chocolate while I wait?"

"Sure Usa, coming right up!" He grinned a bit before turning away, leaving Usagi a moment to think things over. The sunny blonde smiled before spinning around to look around the parlor. Her eyes first settled on the booth that her friends always sat, and thought she unconsciously checked it; she was surprised to see two figures sitting there. They were male and female, and looked to be on a date of sorts.

"That's weird…people usually know not to sit there…" She trailed off before she suddenly got a better look at the two. Her heart sped up, seeing who it was, and she quickly stood to walk over to the couple. As she got closer, she overheard their conversation, and quickly paused to listen in.

"Mamoru…we need to tell Usagi and the girls about us someday…we need to tell them the truth. I can't lie to the princess much longer…I…I don't think I can bear to keep this away from her. She deserves to know about us," It came from a tan female with long emerald hair, one who Usagi recognized as Setsuna Meioh, one of her protectors and closest friends. The female was talking to a tall dark male, Mamoru Chiba, who Usagi knew personally as her boyfriend and true love.

"I know Setsu, I know, but I just can't stand the thought of breaking her heart. I know what we have is meant to be, you and me, but I just can't hurt Usagi, our princess," he mumbled it out into his coffee, though Usagi had heard it fully. She let out a loud gasp, and both turned to look at her.

"Usagi!" They screamed, standing quickly from the table, "Usagi, we can explain-"

Usagi held up her hand, distressed and angry, "I heard enough, I know what you guys have done. What I don't understand is why you hid this from me, even you, Setsuna. Mamoru, I can see you and understand what you have done, but Setsuna, you are my mentor. You lied to me by showing me a future that isn't true."

"I was trying to protect you, Usa…" The time scout pleaded, trying to explain her actions to the princess. Outside, thunder crashed louder, shaking the building and causing the lights to flicker.

Usagi just glared at the two with steel eyes, "Please, just stop talking. I don't want to hear it. Setsuna…clearly, you have used your powers for ill causes, and I can't forgive you for that. I can forgive you for what you two have done, because love is love, but not for this." Her voice was low, but the point was there. She turned and quickly went to get her umbrella, shaking her head at Andrew as tears made way to her eyes. Forlorn, she refused to look back at the one she was meant to be with and the scout that had protected her through time. Instead, she just rushed out to the rain.

She ran to the park, finding a spot where she could hide from everyone else. It was in the form of the lone gazebo in the middle of the rose garden. She moved to the seat and started to sob, the sound covered by the constant thunder of the storm. Usagi couldn't believe what she had seen; the one man she had loved so much had proved to show nothing in return. And her senshi, her protector and the guardian of time, had proven to lie to her about time itself. Setsuna had fed her lies about her future, when the guardian knew that it had been completely different.

"Had they just told me the truth, had they just explained it to me it could have been different," Usagi sobbed into her hands, shaking her head as her long hair stuck to her cheeks and arms. She couldn't believe what had happened, the trust she held for the two, and the feeling of being taken advantage of by the time senshi. Quickly, she made up her mind and stood up, her eyes blinded by the tears and the rain.

"I call upon my powers as a senshi, as the Princess of the Moon and future Queen of the Silver Alliance. I hereby strip Setsuna Meioh and Mamoru Chiba of their powers as Senshi. Grant me this wish and plea!" Her hands slowly made way open, and a glow surrounded her figure. Suddenly, two flashes appeared in front of her, one a dark green and the other gold. They faded away quickly, and Usagi fell to her knees once again.


	2. Welcome to Forks

So here is the first Chapter! Thank you for the reviews, and I hope this lives up to what you were expecting. In this chapter, there will be a lot of jumping, mainly because it is still quite an introduction, but hopefully you guys will follow it well! Without further ado, here is Chapter one!

* * *

Usagi smiled at her friends, her eyes softening as she noticed their attempts to appear cheerful. It had been over a month since she had discovered the affair between her alleged love and her guardian, and she had quickly thought of how to solve everything. After a few weeks of sobbing, she realized that staying in Tokyo would only prolong her distress. So, she spoke with her parents, and discovered that her family had a distant relative in America she could live with.

After that, she had made up her mind to apply for a transfer to the small school where her relative lived, a high school in Forks, Washington. Usagi didn't have much of a clue about the place, but in her mind, it was better than staying and mourning in Tokyo.

"Trust me, guys, this is for the best. Right now, I have Pluto's powers, so if you need me you can call and I'll be back in no time. But…I just need to move on and live on my own for a bit, to re-discover me…" She pushed back her golden hair, its long strands shining in the afternoon sun. Even inside the airport, her beauty was astounding, and took many breaths away from those who walked by.

"Usa…I…we are all going to miss you…" The soft voice came from the blue-haired beauty know as Ami Mizuno, and she slowly moved to take Usagi's hands, "It won't be the same without you here, but I understand and support your decision."

"She's right, Usa, you deserve this second chance, a chance to find your true love. The right one this time!" Minako Aino shouted as she pumped her fist in the air, her azure eyes shining with hope and her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders. Beside her, Makoto Kino nodded with just as much enthusiasm.

"Just be careful, Usagi, and take care of yourself. You better return to us unharmed, or they will feel the wrath of the goddess of fire," Rei Hino responded, violet eyes gleaming and raven hair fizzling. These four were her closest friends, the true inner senshi and protectors of the moon. Outside of them, only Sailor Pluto had revealed herself as another ally and protector.

"Don't worry guys, I will be fine, trust me. You are the ones who need to promise me something. You better come and visit me!" With that, Usagi moved in to hug them all, tears in her eyes as she tried not to think over all the good times she would miss with these four girls.

After that, she moved on to say her farewells to her family, making an extra effort to pick on her younger brother. Before long, however, her flight was called to board, and she looked back at her family and friends with tears in her eyes.

"I must be strong…" She murmured with a forced smile, waving widely with her arm before turning and rushing toward her gate. This was her second chance, her new beginning at a time where peace would once again rule her world. This was it, and she was determined not to mess it up.

* * *

It had been a quick ten hour flight, and according to Usagi's clock, it was about twelve at night in Tokyo, Japan. However, Washington was a stunning fourteen hours behind Tokyo time, and Usagi was thrown for a loop when it appeared to be only ten in the morning. At that moment, Usagi knew she would have quite the hard time adjusting to the time change, but thankfully it was still summer and she had about a month and a half to get things together. Now, all she had to do was make it through the long drive to Forks itself.

"Usagi?" a tentative voice rang out, catching the girl's attention as she lugged her bags along. The blonde looked around before catching sight of two taller figures, both standing at the edge of the crowd. The taller of the two had short, messy blonde hair, and a dashing masculine face. He had eyes that were dark blue, almost as dark as night, and a frown set on his face. Next to him stood an elegant woman with deep raven hair, almost shining blue in the stale lights. Both had eyes trained directly on her, with a look of confusion mixed with excitement.

As Usagi got closer, she realized there was a third with them, a petit girl who looked a few years younger than herself. The girl was almost deathly pale, and her eyes almost seemed shadowed permanently. Those eyes were a startling dark violet, almost black against her pale skin. Usagi just stood there, starring at the group of three, before finally gaining her confidence and approaching the male.

"Amara…?" Usagi murmured a moment, pausing until she gained their attention, before bowing in respect, "Hello…" It was a silent moment, as she was unsure how to react, before she looked up and saw the man smiling.

"You must be Usagi…My name is Michelle and this is my niece, Hotaru. She actually was born in Japan, so we thought it would be better to bring her along, just in case. How about we talk during the ride home?" The older female said softly, before nodding to the male to take Usagi's bags. Both had been surprised to see the girl pulling three large bags, but chose not to comment as they headed outside into the surprisingly rainless day. However, there was a damp weight in the air, and thick clouds blocked all sunlight.

"For once, the weather decides to cooperate with us…" Amara mumbled as he placed the bags in the trunk, before moving to the driver's seat. Usagi blinked at the comment, looking up once again and wondering what the older male meant. Once all four were inside the car, they headed off, racing down the highway in efforts to cut the long drive. After a few minutes, Michelle turned to the back and smiled at the distracted Usagi.

"So…Usagi, I was surprised when Amara told me that her distant cousin would be joining us for the next school year. What made you want to come all the way out to forks?"

"Well, I had a hard time last year at school, and asked my parents if I could try my last two years of high school somewhere else. They only agreed as long as I came here. I guess they think I'll stay out of trouble as long as there is no trouble to begin with…" Usagi laughed at that, leaning back and just glancing outside so not to miss anything. She noticed in the distance that clouds seemed to build up, and the light faded. Gently, rain began to fall once again.

"You speak remarkable English…aside from your unique looks and name, I'm sure you'll fit in quickly!" Michelle laughed yet again, before turning and glancing toward Amara. The two seemed to share a look, one that Usagi didn't miss but couldn't comprehend, before her attention was suddenly taken by the girl sitting next to her.

"You know Usagi; I don't think this will be anything like Tokyo. From what I remember, Forks has nothing against that city," Hotaru spoke up with a soft sigh of a voice. Had there been more noise in the car, the blonde was sure she wouldn't have caught the comment.

"I can already tell…but honestly, I wouldn't mind a little peace in my life…a girl needs to have few distractions...we have more important things to worry about!"

"Like finding a man, right?" Hotaru smirked, dark eyes boring into Usagi's, as if reading her mind.

"Uhm…" Usagi lost her smile, before nodding slowly and forcing it on again, "Of course, I need to find a man before I grow old!"

Both girls giggled, though their laughs were half-hearted. Usagi had thoughts drifting back to Tokyo, and Hotaru just seemed to brood in her dark ways. And with that, ilence fell in the ride yet again, before the older girl turned up the music, revealing a soft melody from what sounded like a violin. Usagi smiled at the soft tones, almost drifting through the car like a wave hitting the beach, before she leaned back and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a few days since Usagi had settled in to Forks, and most of the time was spent sleeping and catching up to the time change. She had thought it over just what she wanted to do, and eventually decided to change her name to an easier one to pronounce. Quickly, the name Serena cam up, mainly because of her princess name, and both Amara and Michelle agreed it would be perfect. The day was dreary, as always it seemed, and the newly dubbed Serena made way downstairs.

"Morning!" She chirped as she moved around the corner, only to find silence to greet her. Walking to the table, Serena picked up the note and quietly read over Michelle's neat scrawl. It explained that both her and Amara had to leave for a recital in New York, and would be back by the end of the week. Hotaru was over at a friend's house, and would be spending the night there. Until then, it seemed that Serena would be on her own, save for a neighbor who volunteered to help out.

And as if on cue, the doorbell to the house rang in the quiet atmosphere. Setting the note down, Serena rushed to open the door. There, standing in front of her, was a tan girl that appeared to be her same age.

"Hi!" She announced with a grin, "You must be Serena! Michelle called me and asked if I would mind showing you around town…" Her eyes were a dark blue, almost black in the bleak weather of Washington, and she had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Overall, she was somewhat short, about the same height as Serena, and had a bright smile and an even brighter attitude. The Moon Princess swore for that moment, this girl could even rival Minako in the perk-factor.

"Hello…" Serena was at a loss on how to respond, and simply just blinked at the girl in front of her.

"Oh how foolish of me…my name is Saige, Saige Uley…and I guess I'm your tour guide today!"

* * *

So...I wanted to add more...but I figured this would be a fun part to stop. Please tell me what you think, because I am curious about your opinions! For the past few days I have been looking up pictures and stuff, so I'm still quite inspired. Odds are, now that this is up, I'll start on chapter two. :)


	3. The Cliffs

So, lately I've been looming around looking for an RPG place, and I stumbled across a really cool forum. So, either you can go to the link on my homepage, or attempt to follow it here:

http:// z8. invisionfree. com / Eternal_Reverence / ? act=idx

There are a lot of spaces there, but please go. It is a Twilight RPG forum, and in need of a lot of new people. I know a lot of people who are writers enjoy RPG, so please check it out.

I also am sorry for such a delay…College got busy for awhile…but I have been writing, and seeing so many people subscribe to my story has motivated me and continued to remind me to keep you all in mind!

Now…without further ado:

* * *

"Now listen Saige…I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't think I need to go see the town. Plus, I can ask my cousin for a tour when they get back later this week…" It was a sad attempt, Serena knew, but she had to try. However, as she continued to look at the perky face of the girl on her doorstep, she knew from the beginning that it had been a lost cause.

"Now you listen, Serena, I don't mean to sound harsh or put you through a guilt trip…" The expression passed by Serena and Saige caught on from the blank look she received, "But I canceled all these plans so that I could help out my neighbor, and I will be really sad if I can't give you a tour and get to know you. After all, from what Amara told me, it seems that we are even in the same grade…"

"Honestly, I don't need help, this city is nothing compared to Tokyo…I appreciate the offer bu-"

"Good, it's settled, we can check out everything outside the city, because honestly, no one likes the city anyway. Plus, I know a kick-ass place to go where no one from around here will bother you. Trust me, Serena, I'll show you what your family can't!" Saige grinned brightly at that, flipping her straight hair over her shoulder and gesturing for the blonde to follow. Serena watched silently, at a loss on how to persuade the girl otherwise, before dejectedly agreeing.

"Just…give me a second to get my stuff, and I'll be right out…" Trailing off, Serena watched as Saige nodded before the girl left to the car, before turning and closing the door. Leaning against it, the moon beauty shook her head and let out a sigh, before grabbing her sweatshirt, purse, and umbrella just in case. With that set, she made sure to grab the spare keys to the house and lock up, before stomping out into the rain and to the old Honda Civic that was waiting in the driveway.

It took only a second for the car to take off, and quickly Saige found a station and started to hum to the rock-like tune. Her dark hands beat against the steering wheel as she moved quickly though the back streets, seemingly ignoring caution. Serena, glad she made sure to buckle up, wondered if everyone raced about in this city.

"Serena, just to let you know, I'm going to show you La Push…it's where most of my family lives, and pretty discrete from the rest of the world," Saige spoke in an excited tone, her eyes glittering as she drove out of the city and through the back roads. Trees surrounded them as they sped along, and after a long silence, it was Serena who brought up the conversation.

"So Saige…you said that your family lives out here? From what I heard, La Push is a reserve, and usually families never tend to leave the lands…"

"Oh right, well I ended up moving out quite early with my mother…my father was kind of irritating, so we tried a whole new life in Forks. Because it is so close to the reserve, it is easy for me to visit my cousins and friends. It's nice being able to escape both Forks and La Push, gives me quite a bit of freedom when I need it…"

Serena nodded, realizing that it sounded like Saige wanted to get away just as much as Serena did. Both had quite a bit in common, which was realized as the conversation went on throughout the car ride. They got along easily, and soon enough Serena could have said she felt comfortable around the girl. There was just something about Saige that Serena really liked.

And soon enough, the two found themselves stopping on the side of a winding road, pulling to a spot that overlooked a cliff. The two stepped out of the car, and the sun took that moment to peak out between the heavy clouds. Serena's breath was taken away.

The clouds that lined the ocean cast a heavy shadow of gray and navy fluff, bringing forth strips of light whenever there was a break. The waves were dark and wild; sharp claps of white flying whenever they battled one another. From the top of the cliff, both girls watched in silence as the waves rolled in, catching light before slamming back and forth. It was a chaotic dance for dominance, with no true side taking control.

Saige just watched with a passive smile, content and calm despite the lack of control below. Turning her head just slightly, her eyes flashed toward Serena, gauging the reaction from the light haired princess. Serena was stunned, just watching it all with amazement. It looked so dark and corrupted to the moon princess, but at the same time it looked so warm and inviting, as if it were another challenge she was destined to face. Without knowing it, her feet drifted toward the edge, her eyes leaning slightly over in effort to see how far of a drop it really was.

"Watch it, blondie," A rough voice called out, before a rough hand grabbed onto Serena's shoulder. Both girls let out a gasp, before Serena shifted back and fell into a hard chest. In the split second she was pulled back by her shoulder, Serena felt a chill run down her spine, and realized the voice and the body did not belong to Saige. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her hands around the foreign hand and twisted quickly, swinging her body to the side. It took only a second for her to blink and drop her hand, simply because of the look of surprise in the man's deep, dark eyes.

"You jerk…don't scare us like that! You almost caused Serena to fall over the cliff…" Saige said with a glare, directed over Serena's shoulder and toward the man. Serena took another second to look at the man, realizing that the two knew each other. The man was tall and lean, though it almost appeared awkward. It seemed to the blonde that something was missing from the lanky man, his dark skin and eyes holding an even darker secret. At that moment, their eyes were locked, his silent and brooding, and hers simply confused and guarded.

"Chill, Saige…you may not care, but if she leans too far…she'll fall. And honestly, I doubt she can handle the jump…" With that, he nodded toward the distance, and all three turned to look that way. The clouds gathered, taking away the sun, though it did not hinder their view. In the distance, figures jumped from another cliff. The smaller cliff held few rocks at the bottom, and the figures seemed to appear from the water unharmed.

"They…are jumping?"

"Yeah, of course they are…you must be new...at least to the reserve," Embry watched with his dark eyes, putting his hands into his pockets before turning back to Saige, "Listen Saige…Billy wanted to invite you to dinner…guess he knew I would find you." He glanced once again toward Serena, before turning and walking toward the end of the cliff. Ripping off his shirt, he took one step before leaping into the air. Serena gasped and raced toward the edge, falling to her knees and looking over the edge. As she leaned down, only the waves looked back.

* * *

There you go! I'll get to work on the next one right now…sorry it took so long….and it's kinda disappointing…but hey, they met someone :D!


End file.
